


It's Only You That Matters (I'll Find Any Way To Your Heart)

by damnndanverss



Series: Supergirl One Shots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Big Sister Alex Danvers, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Jealous Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lunch Dates, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Minor Jack Spheer, One Shot, Rooftop Date, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnndanverss/pseuds/damnndanverss
Summary: Kara doesn't like the fact that Jack is in town. She also doesn't like the way Jack is around Lena. She also thinks that maybe Lena feels the same for Jack and they may already be a couple. But Kara doesn't know that theres only one person on Lena's mind.





	It's Only You That Matters (I'll Find Any Way To Your Heart)

Kara stood across the street looking at the “couple”. Lena says they aren’t together, that they’re just friends who were together once upon a time. She knows Lena is telling the truth and even if Lena still had feelings for him, she would have mentioned it during their usual meet-ups. But her mind isn’t letting this ‘ _it-is-not-jealousy-Alex-it’s-just-a-friend-thing_ ’ go. So, Kara being the best and amazing friend she is, she agrees to go on a casual lunch meeting where Lena can properly introduce Kara to Jack, who is in town for a month for some business matter. 

Before Kara could cross the street though, her phone rings and she sees Alex’s caller ID on the screen. _Thank you Alex._

_“Hey. Um we have a situation just a few blocks from where you are. The DEO can totally handle it but I know you really wanna get out from the awkward _lunch_ thing that Lena invited you to.”_

Looking up from the ground, Kara sees Lena throw her head back, laughing at something Jack has just said. Kara could have sworn she has never heard a sound so beautiful and has never felt her heart breaking even more at that moment. Her mind has been made up. _“Send me the coordinates.”_

_“Winn’s sending it to you now.”_

And with that, Alex hangs up. She glances at Lena before taking off into a nearby alleyway where she could change and fly away. Of course, she sends Lena a “I’m sorry, held up at work. You guys go on ahead.” 

Kara doesn’t see the frown that appears on Lena’s face the moment Lena read’s her text. She doesn’t see the way Lena forces herself to enjoy her time with Jack. And what Lena doesn’t see is Kara stopping a robbery in record time and heading back to the DEO to punch holes in cement blocks. 

Alex sees it though. Alex was the one to walk in on Kara turning a stack of cement blocks into rubble. She doesn’t need to hear it from Kara but she knows Lena is the reason for the mess on the floor. With a huff, Kara falls to the ground, exhausted. Alex helps her out of the DEO and back to her apartment, saying she needs time to cool down before she may accidentally tear down the DEO.

…

On the other side of town, Jack had walked Lena home and had expected Lena to invite him in. But Lena didn’t, saying she had tons of paperwork to do and a business meeting tomorrow morning. And with that, Jack left. After showering, Lena takes a wine bottle and glass out to her balcony. Setting them down on a coffee table, Lena looks out into the night sky. She pours herself a glass of wine and settles into a chair. All she could think about was Kara, what the blonde was doing now and whether she was safe. Lena heard about the news of Supergirl stopping a robbery. She knew that’s why Kara couldn’t make it, but she had to wonder whether Supergirl was really needed. The cops could have handled it right? In the midst of her thoughts, she heard a faint _Ding!_ coming from inside her apartment. When she finally finds her phone under her coat on the table, she sees that Kara had texted her.

_KD:Lunch tomorrow?_

Replying a _“Sure. I know a place.”_ before she clears her mess on her balcony and heads to her bedroom to sleep.

Lena doesn’t see the blur of red and blue that flies past her window a few times before the blur eventually stops to observe her. Once Kara starts thinking of herself as a creep, she flies off to her apartment to get some rest too.

…

“Wow. You look… horrible. Lena’s still in a meeting but I guess you could rest in her office for a while.” Kara hears Jess say in the friendliest voice the moment she steps out of the elevator. She’s so thankful for Jess. She reminds herself to get Jess something the next time she comes over.

Walking into Lena’s office, Kara crashes on the couch. She’s had a busy night, well and morning too. After she left Lena’s apartment, which was roughly around midnight, she received a call at two in the morning from the DEO saying that there’s a rogue alien headed for National City’s Power Plant. After finding out it was just a drunk Brian, Supergirl left him in the DEO’s hand after assuring him that they’re just going to keep him there until he is sober. Kara only manages to reach home around five, collapsing on her bed and taking at least an hour worth of sleep. Catco was no help to the sleep deprived woman. Snapper had asked her to cover a news press that lasted till lunch. But Snapper being the reasonable guy he is, he gives Kara the rest of the day to finish the report.

So here she is, lunch time, asleep on Lena’s couch. Lena walks in a few minutes later and decides to ask Jess to order some food. She lets Kara sleep for however long seeing that she did not have any other meetings that day.

…

Kara wakes up feeling so refreshed, like she just had the best sleep ever. Stretching her arms and yawning, Kara looks around her and panics. She fell asleep in Lena’s office. _Where’s Lena though?_ She looks at the clock on her phone. 3.45pm. Woah. 

“Oh, look who has finally woken up.” Kara turns her head to see Lena walking into the office with food in hand. 

“I… Um. I’m sorry I fell asleep on your couch.” Kara apologizes quickly, rubbing the back of her neck at the same time.

“Nonsense. It’s totally fine. Want to tell me why you’re so tired over reheated food?” Lena suggests with a smirk. Kara nods eagerly and helps Lena place the food on the coffee table. Lena had ordered burgers and fries and of course some potstickers for Kara. Kara explains that she was “working on a report” last night and didn’t get enough sleep and then Snapper had asked her for another report today and they just talked, while eating their cheeseburger and veggie burger for Lena (duh). 

It felt so normal, so right and both women could not have thought of a better way to have lunch together.

…

Kara feels as if she had a limit to happiness per week. Like her happiness could only last up to four days and then the rest of the week would just leave her sad or angry. Lena and her had lunch and dinner _“dates”_ for four days straight, from Monday to Thursday, but on Friday night, Alex finds Kara in the DEO’s training room punching more cement blocks. Alex thought about bringing her sister home but she figured that Kara has been avoiding talking about her feelings long enough.

Alex saw the way Kara was watching Jack hold Lena after L Corp was attacked again on Friday night. Kara wouldn’t stop asking Alex “Why is Jack even here on a Friday night? Doesn’t he have better things to do. I bet Lena does.” And all Alex could do was roll her eyes at her sister’s obvious jealousy. But she didn’t expect Kara to fly away the moment Kara sees Jack plant a kiss on Lena’s forehead, but because she flew away, Kara didn’t see how uncomfortable Lena was after that.

“Kara?” Alex calls out to her in a gentle tone. Alex could see the way Kara puts in most of her strength in her last punch, which resulted with parts of the block scattering across the room.

“What should I do Alex?” Alex hears Kara speak softly, almost sounding like she was going to cry. Alex walks towards her and flings her arm around Kara’s shoulder. Alex hold her tightly, silently telling her that she’ll be there for her no matter what.

“Talk to her. Tell her everything, well except the whole Supergirl thing. Words have always been your thing and I’m sure Lena will understand.” And Alex knows this because she has seen the way Kara and Lena are. Alex hold her for a long time, even when Winn walks in and hugs Kara too. 

…

On Saturday evening, Alex finds herself cuddled into her girlfriend’s side, watching reruns of American Horror Story when she receives a text from Kara.

_KD: I’m heading to Lena’s to talk. Wish me luck._

“Fifty bucks says Kara tells Lena she’s Supergirl too.” Maggie jokes after reading the text. “You’re on but only because I told her specifically to talk about everything but that.” Maggie snorts at Alex’s defense.

…

Over at Lena’s apartment, Lena hears soft knocking coming from her door and she knows who it is exactly. No one else would visit her over at her apartment other than Jess, Hector her head of security or Kara. Lena opens the door to see a troubled Kara looking at her, trying her best to give an apologetic smile. Lena wants nothing but to engulf Kara in a hug, but she has to keep up her angry demeanor, Kara has been avoiding her and she is really upset about it. 

“What’s wrong?” Lena questions. Kara shrugs in response and then shakes her head as if she were disagreeing with her answer. “I need to talk to you.” Kara finally responds with words. Kara places her things on Lena’s coffee table and sits down on the sofa. Lena sits down on the loveseat across from Kara, “then let’s talk.” 

They sat on the sofa, silently watching each other. Lena watches as Kara takes a deep breath and sits up straighter to look at her. “I’m sorry for avoiding you.” Kara lets out in a breath. Kara sees the way Lena wants to know why the blonde beauty has been avoiding her. “I got jealous and I know I didn’t have the right to, but I just feel it every time I see Jack around you.” And Lena was right. This was all because of how Jack was acting towards Lena. “Then when I saw him kiss your forehead, I just lost it and it was only because Alex talked to me that I realized I liked you.” Kara sighs and starts nervously fidgeting with her glasses, waiting for a negative reply from Lena. 

Instead, it was a quiet “You do realize you just revealed your identity, right?” Kara looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “I knew long ago. Did you really think you could fool me?” Lena continues, laughing lightly at Kara’s reaction.

“Alex is going to kill me.” Lena hears Kara mumbles. “Also, Jack is just a friend to me, nothing more. He may not see it that way though. But still, I don’t like him like that. In fact, I like you like that.” Lena shakes her head laughing at the way she just admitted her feelings like a schoolgirl.

Kara looks into green eyes filled with love, “Really?” Lena nods and Kara can’t help smiling. “What do you say to dinner on a rooftop? My treat.” Kara feels like she’s won the lottery when Lena accepts and questions how they’re getting food to a rooftop and all Kara could do was stand up, place her hands on her hips in the heroic way she does and says “You’re dating Supergirl babe.” Lena blushes so hard she feels like she could explode right there. Kara super speeds into Lena’s closet to get Lena a jacket and passes it to her with a grin.

Kara gently and carefully flies Lena to a warehouse rooftop across town that overlooks the city beautifully. While Lena looks at the stars, Kara quickly flies to her apartment to get a few comfy blankets and a mat and flies back to Lena within record speed. Lena snatches the items away from her and says she’ll do it, it’s the least she could do. So, while Lena is busy with the blankets, Kara flies out to town to get burgers from Lena’s favorite place (the one that sells vegan burgers). By the time she lands on the rooftop, Lena is already buried under the blanket and looking up at the stars. When Lena hears a soft thud, she turns to see Kara smiling at her with bags filled with burgers. She can’t help but think about how adorable Kara is in her sweatpants and National City University hoodie. 

They spend about an hour eating and talking about everything and anything. And then the night air got colder and Kara feels Lena shivering, so they cleared up and depart for Kara’s apartment as it was much closer than Lena’s. They lay in bed talking again. Kara sharing about Krypton and Kal-El. Lena sharing about the times when Lex was good and Lionel was still alive. Tears were shed from Lena that leads to Kara holding Lena so close to her that there was no gap between them. Kara kisses Lena’s forehead and said a quiet “I love you _no matter who raised you up_.” Which lead to Lena saying “I love you _no matter who you are, super or not_.”

…

In the morning, Alex walks into Kara’s apartment with breakfast, afraid that the talk with Lena may have gone bad since she never heard from Kara all night. “Kara? I got food.” Alex calls out. Kara comes stumbling into the living room a few seconds later, “Do you have extra food?” _What?_ Alex thought. Her silent question answered seconds later with Lena walking into the kitchen. _Ohhhh._

Lena was surprised when Alex just accepted her for breakfast. Alex was always on her guard around Lena, she guess Alex was just being a protective big sister. Breakfast however was interrupted by another rogue alien. Alex watches with eyes wide as Kara just runs off to the window, revealing her Supergirl logo. A faint “I’m sorry Alex” could be heard coming from Kara and a quiet giggle could be heard coming from Lena. “If it helps ease your mind, she didn’t tell me intentionally, but I knew all along.” Lena says as if that could help Alex. “You have to sign some forms and I owe Maggie fifty bucks.” Alex shakes her head and just chuckles.

Kara comes back half an hour later, exhausted. But Lena is there to help her relax. They spend the rest of the day cuddled on the sofa, with the television playing softly as an ambience.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed it like you enjoyed my first fic :D
> 
> If ya'll wanna send me prompts or chat, you can find me on tumblr here -> [HOLA](http://fire-andtthe-flood.tumblr.com)
> 
> Til next time :)


End file.
